


Waking Up With Amnesia

by Top o the Morning Laddies (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Coma, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Top%20o%20the%20Morning%20Laddies
Summary: Sean wakes up in a hospital room with no memory of why he's there or who his friends are. But there's a tall dark handsome that visits him. Maybe it's enough to jog his memory. Surely he's seen this hottie before.





	Waking Up With Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900358) by [flyingtacorage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingtacorage/pseuds/flyingtacorage). 



> _Inspired by the following passage:_
> 
> Sean stopped in the middle of the road and looked around. He couldn’t see his umbrella anywhere and judging by the intensity of the wind, it was probably half way across the city by now. This was nothing but a huge mistake. The only thing he had achieved being out here was getting soaking wet and losing his only umbrella.  
> Dejectedly, he began to make his way towards the sidewalk. The last thing he needed to happen tonight was to be hit by a car. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the wind picked up around him. Sean closed his eyes as lightning flashed. The storm was beginning to get worse and he had no idea about where he was or how to get home.

Seán didn’t know where he was. There was the strange sound of beeping, and things rattling. There was a soft mattress underneath him, but it sagged, indicating years of use. There were the faint sounds of people moving around, but he couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. A groan escaped his lips, and he heard someone close by gasp.  
  
“Seán!?”  
  
That was his Ma’s voice for sure, but why was she here, and why did she sound close to tears?  
  
He opened his mouth to try and talk to her, and then became aware of something in his throat. Immediately, his hands flew to his mouth to try and pull it out, only for hands to grab his wrists.  
  
“Get the nurse! Oh Seán, darling, I know it’s scary right now, we’ll explain in a minute, but oh gosh you’re finally awake.”  
  
Seán’s eyes blinked open, weakly, and he looked up at his Ma. She was crying, why was she crying? Carefully, he struggled a hand out her grip and reached up, cupping her cheek. She smiled, crying a little harder, cupping his hand.  
  
“Can you hear me, darling?”  
  
Seán nodded weakly, trying to piece together what was happening.  
  
“Sweetheart, you went out for a walk a few months ago… It started storming and you got scared and you were rushing home and… a car didn’t see you. It knocked you down, you- you’ve been in a coma for the past three months.”

 

Seán stared at his mother, eyes wide before he slowly blinked, staring at the ceiling. “I… I don’t remember anything.”  
  
“The doctor said that that might happen, and it’ll take time for you to recover your memories. Do you know what you were doing out in that storm?”  
  
Seán thought for a moment before shaking his head. It was like trying to walk through a dark room with no light, trying to access his memories. “I don’t know.”  
  
His Ma sighed and then leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I need to go get something to eat. I’ll tell a nurse you’re awake and be back soon, okay?”  
  
“Alright, Ma.” Seán smiled weakly up at her and she waved a little as she walked out of the room. Seán turned to look up at the ceiling again, swallowing hard. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like not knowing what had happened. His memories were gone and it… was hard to even remember simple things.   
  
Where was he? He looked around the hospital, squinting around outside. America. That was right. He had moved here recently, a couple of months ago. Los Angeles. The City of Angels. That was right. He lived in a cheaper neighbourhood, in a medium sized house. He worked on the Internet… what site was it? He knew he made videos, but he couldn’t think where the hell he posted them. You something… YouVideo? No, that wasn’t right.   
  
Frustrated, Seán curled up on his side, staring at one of the machines next to him, still beeping away. It was tracking his heart rate, the small lines going up and down, up and down, up and down. Seán closed his eyes.  
  
The sound of footsteps in his room caused him to open them again, and he turned his head, staring at a tall man, tanned, with messy red and black hair. He looked distraught, and Seán chewed his lip. He recognised him, but who was he?   
  
“Seán? You’re awake?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I am.”  
  
Carefully, Seán sat up, wincing as pain exploded through his ribs. He looked down, and his expression must have been puzzled, as the man cleared his throat.  
  
“Broken ribs, still healing up. The car hit you… pretty hard.” He sat down, watching Seán and Seán frowned, staring at him. The man smiled, sadly, but softly.  
  
“You don’t remember me, do you?”  
  
Seán blushed and shook his head, almost feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry, I… I don’t remember much.”  
  
The man reached out to take Seán’s hand, and cleared his throat. “My name is Mark Fischbach. We’ve been working together for years on YouTube.”  


“YouTube!” Seán shot upright and then winced, and coughed a moment. “YouTube, that’s where I uploaded my videos. I knew I made them I couldn’t remember where I put them on the Internet.” He faltered off and then looked at the man, Mark, and frowned. “Sorry, please carry on.”  
  
Mark smiled and chuckled. “It’s alright. I hope that unlocked something in your head.” He hesitated. “We’ve been best friends for years, and I helped you out with YouTube, we do collaborations with people all the time, Bob and Wade.”  


Seán waited a moment, and then shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t remember them.”

 

Mark nodded. “We didn’t think you would, and it’s okay. It’ll all come back to you eventually.”  


Seán smiled softly and nodded a little. Mark licked his lips a little and then stood up, squeezing Seán’s hand. “I need to go, Chica is still with a friend and I need to pick her up… Stay strong, alright? You’ll start remembering things soon.”  
  
Mark let go and waved, heading towards the door. Seán studied him as he walked, the muscles obvious through his t-shirt, that confident stride… and familiarity hit him like a brick wall.  
  
“MARK!”

 

He stopped and turned around, watching Seán.  
  
“Markiplier, Christ, I remember.” Everything flooded back to him, the nights he would spend at Mark’s when he was upset or scared or homesick; how Mark would come over and cuddle him if a game got him upset; how Mark helped him move in and settle down.

 

How he had fallen in love with Mark years ago.

 

Mark smiled and moved to sit back down. “You remember?”  
  
“Yeah, I do.” Seán smiled. “And I remembered something I was going to tell you the next time I saw you.”  
  
Mark raised an eyebrow and held Seán’s hand again. “And what would that be?”  
  
Seán hesitated, licking his lips and swallowing, trying to get some water into his mouth. “I.. I wanted to tell you that...” He faltered, trying to remember simple words before he just thought _shove it_. He leaned in and kissed Mark quickly, softly, and was shocked when a hand curled in his hair, holding him in place.  
  
Their lips meshed together for a moment, a few moments, almost a minute, tangling with each other before they finally leaned back, panting a little bit. Mark was staring at him with wide eyes, and Seán looked away, blushing.  
  
“You’re kidding me, Seán.”  
  
Scared, Seán peeked up at Mark. “What?”  
  
“I’ve wanted to do that for years.” Mark smiled and leaned in for another short kiss. Eventually, he stood up. “I have to get going, but you get better, lover boy. I’ll come by tomorrow.”  
  
Seán smiled wide, laughing a little. “Get out of here you gay nerd.”  
  
Mark laughed and headed out the room and Seán leant back in his bed and looked around the hospital room. Hey, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. At least Mark would have to dote on him now.


End file.
